Sophie Richards
Sophie Richards is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. She is found under attack by three convicts in Leisure Park during the unmarked scoop Prisoners, and will hysterically run around the park until approached by Frank. Prisoners Sophie and her companion Sid are in Leisure Park when three convicts in a humvee set their sights on them. They attempt to flee, but the convicts catch up to them and bludgeon Sid to death with a baseball bat. Left alone, Sophie runs around the park in a frightened state until Frank helps her. Ronald's Appetite After being rescued, she will wait in the room with the blue door. When Ronald Shiner complains about the lack of food, he rallies up the other survivors in the same room, including Sophie, to head out and look for food. If Frank does not stop Ronald's mutiny, Sophie will leave the Security Room along with the other survivors in the same room. They will no longer count towards the number of rescued survivors. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Sophie appears at the Security Room from 6:07:00 to 6:19:00, armed with Sword. In her equipment she carries a Coffee Creamer a Shovel, a Baseball bat, a Perfume Prop and a Nail Gun. Trivia *The convicts refer to Sophie as Sid's "old lady", which is slang for a female significant other such as a girlfriend or wife. This is likely an assumption on the part of the convicts. The exact relationship between Sophie and Sid is never specified, although Sophie mentions that she never got to tell Sid how she felt after she is brought to the Security Room, indicating some sort of intimate relationship. *In Chop Till You Drop, Frank helps escort Sophie while battling the convicts through an interactive cutscene with quick time events. **If Sophie dies during these quick time events, the player will get a game over even if Frank is fine. *In House of the Dead, another zombie game series, there is a character with the same name and surname. *In the beta version of Dead Rising, Sophie was held hostage by Jo Slade. *Sophie is the only survivor that Frank can rescue in Leisure Park. *Sophie is 25 years old, which is the same number as her entry in the Notebook. *Sophie is a unique survivor in Dead Rising as a Franchise, as she's the only survivor in a Psychopath mission who can be saved without defeating the Psychopath(s) in question. Gallery Dead rising sophie.png|Sophie's Notebook photo. Sophie Notebook.png|Sophie's Notebook entry. Sophie&Sid.png|Sophie and Sid in Leisure Park. Sophie and Sid Running.png|Sophie and Sid fleeing. 6.jpg|Sophie Richards Joined! 7.jpg|Sophie being escorted. 9.jpg|Safe in the Security Room Sophie Richards.png|Sophie. Sophie_Richards-1.jpg|Erotic picture of Sophie. Dead rising photography sophie asleep.png Dead rising photo challenge erotic.png Above the Law beta.jpg|Beta Sophie in "Above the Law". Oldsophiemodel.jpg|An older model of Sophie. Sophie Richards-HOTD.jpg|Sophie Richards from "House of the Dead", which strikes a resemblance. Npc1f.jpg Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Determinant